And So it Goes
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: The 10 song shuffle challenge. 10 songs, 10 short drabbles. MYKLASH, ZACHMAGENTA, WILLLAYLA, LAYLAWARREN. Chapter two: The Beatles, ALL LASHMYK
1. Shuffle

**1. Easier to Lie- Aqualung**

_To bear the weight,  
__and push into the sky  
__it's easier to lie,  
__it's easier to lie_

_And honestly,  
__to look you in the eye,  
__It's easier to lie,  
__It's easier to lie._

"No, Everything's fine. I _pro_mise," Lash nervously shoved his hands in his pockets, talking to Myk on the phone.

She didn't know about the scheme for home coming, and it was eating away at him.

She didn't know, and she _couldn't_ know.

"Lash. Please don't keep secrets from me," Myk said on the other end of the line, and he heard her emit a heavy sigh. "I can't stand it."

"Myk. I love you. I wouldn't lie to you, I told you, I _pro_mise," He said again, covering his face with his free hand. The other hand was holding the cell phone to his ear.

"Okay. I gotta go, these brats want me to play with them," Myk said about the kids she was babysitting, and hung up.

"It's better this way," Lash said to himself after he put down the phone. "It's easier this way.

--

**2. Charcoal Gray Above- The Spill Canvas**

_The wind hits the rocks  
The soundtrack to my thoughts  
Just walk away, don't even think about it  
You wouldn't understand if you tried_

_And all these things belong to me  
The shore and all its beauty  
And as the waves crash over me  
My body is tumbling to the bottom of the sea_

_I wish I was at the beach,_ Layla thought to herself, sitting next to Will Stronghold on his rooftop. _Anywhere but here._

She was growing tired of the town, tired of the people. She wanted to get out, to be free. She wanted something of her very own, that no one could take away. She looked at Will and smiled as he traced a pattern on the palm of her hand.

"I love it here," Will sighed, leaning back to lay on the roof. "I want to raise a family in this city. Wouldn't that be nice, Layla?"

"Yeah," Layla sighed absentmindedly. "Nice..."

He could never know.

--

**3. Ready-****The****Starting Line**

_I've been waiting for answers,  
Dancing in circles,  
Making me sick._

_I've been chained like a tiger,  
To hundreds of liars,  
All holding hands._

Myk threw a book across her room, and screamed. How could he? How could he lie to her?

It was after homecoming, after Myk had been turned in to a baby and back again. He'd promised that everything was fine. That everything was okay. And he _lied._He never even flinched, lying to her. Was it that easy? Was she that gullable?

Myk kicked off her highheels and sat on her bed, burrying her face in her hands. She had to stop this. If she ever saw Lash again, she would tell him it was over. He knew it was over, but she just wanted to tell him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Myk-" Lash's head peeked inside her room, and narrowly dodged a high heel.

"OH, _YOU,_" She screamed, throwing open the door, her face twisted in rage.

He rushed into the room and grabbed her, kissing her full on the mouth.

"I'm sorry," He said, genuinely.

There was always room for forgiveness.

--

**4. When You're Around- Motion City Soundtrack.**

_Can we fake it?  
Can we make believe?  
I'm so full of love it deeply sickens me_

_But all I can do is close my eyes,  
And cross my heart,  
And hope to die  
Coz you don't fucking listen,  
When I'm around_

_The least you could do is take it back  
All the vicious remarks and verbal attacks  
Coz I can't fucking stand it,  
When you're around._

Zach didn't understand himself. Why did he like Magenta so much? She was so vile. So mean. So cruel. But he couldn't get enough.

"Magenta," He said, nudging her side lightly.

"What do you want, Lightbulb?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

Zach didn't know what came over him. He grabbed the back of Magenta's neck and forced their faces together. She squealed, and pushed him away.

"What the heck, doofus!" She wiped her mouth and growled at him.

"Nothing," Zach smiled and went back to eating the salad that the cafeteria had issued him.

"You're such a retard," She stabbed a piece of lettuce, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"No," He waved his fork at her. "I'm _your_ retard."

--

**5. I feel fine- The Beatles.**

_baby's good to me,  
you know she's happy as can  
you know she said so._

_I'm in love with her and I feel fine_

_Baby says she's mine,  
you know she tells me all the time  
you know she said so_

_I'm in love with her and I feel fine._

Warren sighed, and turned over on his bed. He couldn't get his mind off Layla. They had gone on a date, to the movies, and he hadn't been able to get his mind off her.

He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, searching for her number. He paused, his finger hovering over the talk button. He didn't want to bother her. He was never nervous and he was hesitant about calling Layla Williams. He closed his eyes and pushed talk, waiting for the dial tone to start ringing.

"Heeeeeeey, It's Layla, leave me a message and I'll call you back," Her answering machine. Warren sighed again and tossed his phone across the bed. It collided with his foot, and he grunted and rubbed his foot, it was throbbing dully now.

"Whatever," He said to himself, sitting up. "I'm fine."

--

**6. Money City Maniacs- Sloan**

_Hey, you  
you've been around for a while  
If you admit that you were wrong then we'll admit that we're right  
Hey you  
Come along for the ride  
We'll hit the money city if it takes us all night_

_And the Joke is when he awoke his  
Body was covered in coke fizz_

"Come on!" Lash laughed, turning around to wave Speed along. His buddy laughed and lumbered after him, barely using his super speed at all.

The two had just set loose all the animals in the pet store, their weekly villianous act. They never got caught, what when Lash jumped on Speed's back and they raced out of there.

"Man," Speed laughed, catching up to his lanky friend. "I wish we could see the look on their sorry faces."

"Come on," Lash said again. "Let's go to the pound."

--

**7. Prisoners- Regina Spektor**

_All of the prisoners  
Serving life sentences  
Wait for the Earth to suddenly shake  
For the walls to somehow suddenly come crumbling, tumbling  
And for the bars somehow magically break_

_Oh there's nothing wrong with them that a thousand bucks cant fix  
that a thousand arms cant hold down  
On the ground they're tatooing the stones with cusses, like cavemen  
yo' mama was here._

_They wanna run through the air barriers or obsticals  
Gunmen or gaurddogs or priests  
And to rise from the mud and start over and over  
With the people all dead_

_If Hans Christian Anderson  
Could've had his way with me then  
None of this shit would have ever gone down  
In my cell I'm tattooing myself with mermaids and swallows  
And oh, I do swallow  
My mama thinks I'm big but I'm really just little  
And some day I will remember..._

Lash couldn't believe it. Neither could Speed. Neither could Penny. Gwen believed it just fine, and Stitches sat giggling in the corner.

"You said this plan was fail proof, Gwen- Sue- Whatever your name is now," Penny pouted, sliding down in her chair.

"I didn't plan on a bunch of sidekicks coming to save the day," Gwen- Sue- Whatever her name is- growled.

They were going to jail in the morning. They would be given the chance to go home and say goodbye to their families and loved ones, and the next morning, patrol cars would come to pick them up. There was no avoiding it. They couldn't skip town; where would they go?

"This whomps," Speed muttered and leaned forward. Lash nodded and closed his eyes.

They had ruined their lives in one fatefull night.

--

**8. Shut up and let me go- The Ting Tings**

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

_Now oh so easily you're over me  
Gone is love, it's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This turns up it's not sustainable_

_Now oh so easily you're over me  
Gone is love, it's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I want something un-ignorable._

Layla couldn't believe it. There he was, making out with some bleached blonde bimbo. Sure, they were broken up, but seeing Will kissing someone else still hurt.

_Well screw you,_ She thought to her self. _You were never cute anyway. Your teeth are crooked. I hate you._

She stormed off in the opposite direction, sure they hadn't noticed her. She turned the corner and ran smack dab into a solid body.

"Whoa there, Hippie," A familiar, friendly voice laughed. Layla looked up, smiling at Warren.

_I could dig it,_ She thought to her self. _What I need is something people will say 'wow' about. Something they wont forget._

That's what Warren Peace is for.

--

**9. Wishful thinking- The Dittybops**

_Why does blood turn brown when it dries?  
__And why do the tears well up in your eyes?  
__And why didn't I learn to ride my bike when It was warm and sunny outside?  
__  
Why can't little kids tie their shoes?  
__And why can't the white people play the blues?  
__Why can't I fall in love with you? It must be because of the seasons._

_When the leaves start falling from the trees  
__When the birds start flirting with with the bees  
__When the wind starts blowing from the east to the west  
__Maybe you'll be the one that I like best._

Magenta didn't understand a lot of things. But the thing she didn't understand the most was how a guy so goofy and weird could like her. Actually _like_ her.

She looked up at Zach as they were slow dancing. He was so tall, she could barely believe it.

She wanted to like him back. She really, honestly did. But she couldn't _make_ herself like any one; let alone someone who was the exact opposite of her.

Zach looked down at her and smiled his lopsided smile. He leaned down and kissed her nose.

A small bubbly feeling started in the pit of Magenta's stomach, and rose to erupt in a smile on her face.

Maybe she could like him after all.

--

**10. Between the Lines- Sara Bareilles**

_Time to tell me the truth  
To burden your mouth for what you say  
No pieces of paper in the way  
Cause I cant continue pretending to choose  
The opposite sides on which we fall  
The loving you laters if at all  
No right minds could wrong be this many times_

_My memory is cruel  
Im queen of attention to details  
Defending intentions if he fails  
Until now, he told me her name  
It sounded familiar in a way  
I could have sworn i'd heard him say it ten thousand times  
If only i had been listening_

Myk sat in her room, curled up in a ball on her futon bed. She hugged her pillow, her body shaking with sobs. She had known it would happen eventually. She just never thought it would happen so soon.

But at least he had told her. At least he'd been man enough to come right out and say it. She wiped her eyes, sitting up, moaning in agony.

Her heart hadn't broken, it had melted. It had turned to acid and sunk down into her stomach, burning her.

It had started out so sweet, so innocent. It had turned serious, and passionate. Then it was over, in a heartbeat. One minute they were together, the next...

All because Lash Livingston had cheated on her.

--

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW**_


	2. The Beatles

_I think I'm gonna be sad, I think it's today, yeah.  
__The girl that's driving me mad, is going away, yeah._

_She's got a ticket to ride, She's got a ticket to ride,  
__She's got a ticket to ride, and she don't care._

**1. Ticket to Ride- The Beatles**

--

This was it.

They had graduated, and it was right after the ceremonies.

Tears pricked Lash's eyes, but he grunted and blinked them away. He walked towards his short, lovely girlfriend, Myk.

"Hey!" She walked towards him and hugged him around his middle.

"Why do the P's have to sit so far away from the L's," Lash mumbled in to her graduation cap.

"P for Peterson and L for Livingston?" Myk grinned up at him and poked him in the ribs.

"Well," Myk smiled sadly up at Lash. "This is it."

Lash frowned. Yes, he had known that tonight was the last night he would probably ever see Myk, ever again. She was leaving for London in the morning, She was studying abroad.

"Yeah," Lash closed his eyes and pecked Myk on the lips.

"_Myk! Come on, its' time to go!_" Myk's brother, Vince, called from across the auditorium.

Myk stepped back out of Lash's embrace, and looked up at him.

"This is goodbye," She took a step backwards, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Lash Livingston."

--

_Please remember how I feel about you  
__I could never really live with out you  
__So come on back and see just what you mean to me_

_I need you._

**2. I need you- The Beatles**

_Dear Lash,_

_I'm writing to say that I love you, of course! And I wanted to tell you something too! I was looking over some of the letters that you wrote to me a long time ago, and I just wanted to say that I don't appreciate the way you love me, and I'm sorry. You love me so much, and I never knew. I will try to be more grateful from now on._

_Love you forever and a lot,_

Myk.

_--_

_Help! I need somebody  
__Help! Not just anybody  
__Help! You know I need some one  
__Help!_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today  
__I never needed any body's help in any way  
__But now these days are gone and I'm not so self assure,  
__Now I find, I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can I'm feeling down,  
__And I do appreciate you bein' round,  
__Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
__Wont you please, please help me?_

**3. Help- The Beatles**

"I'm too old for this," Myk stumbled down the street in her high heels. It was Halloween, and she had dressed up as Sailor Moon, while Lash had gone as Tuxedo Mask.

"Come on, it's a party! You're never too old for a party," Lash led the way up the walk to the front door. He opened the door without knocking and barged in, dragging Myk along with him.

They walked in, and saw everyone dressed in costumes. Lash dragged Myk to the huge candy pile on a table in the middle of the room. He grabbed a few twix bars and grabbed a beer out of the cooler beneath the table.

"Lash," Myk stared at his beer. "Ugh."

"What?" Lash leaned in and pecked Myk on the lips. "Lemme have a little fun."

Myk turned her back, rubbing her forehead. She looked around at the drunken kids surrounding her.

"I'm too old for this."

--

_Love, love me, do.  
__You know I love you.  
__I'll always be true  
__So please, love me, do._

_Some one to love  
__Some body new  
__Some one to love  
__Someone like you_

**4. Love Me, Do- The Beatles**

"Come on!" Lash leaned over the table, completely in Myk's face. "I'm just asking for one date."

"Lash," Myk swatted his face away. "We've been best friends since _pre_school. And _now_, all of a sudden, you want to _date_ me?"

"I've wanted to date you since I liked girls," Lash said, sitting back in his chair roughly.

"So why _now_," Myk folded her arms across her chest, glaring at Lash.

"I dunno... you're just really cute... and other things," Lash's eyes travelled over Myk's body.

"_Other_things," Myk repeated back. Lash smirked at her, and she squinted at him. Sometimes she hated that smirk.

"So how 'bout it?" He leaned into the table, still smirking. "How 'bout one date?"

"Fine," Myk threw her arms up in the air. "One date."

--

_If there's anything that you want  
__If there's anything I can do.  
__Just call on me, and I'll send it along  
__With love, from me, to you._

_I got arms that long to hold you  
__I got lips that long to kiss you  
__and keep you satisfied._

**5. From Me to You- The Beatles**

Myk and Lash lay on Lash's floor in his bedroom, their body's completely laying opposite ways, their heads together. Myk sighed, and Lash looked at her, and pecked a kiss on her ear.

"I love you," Lash said to her ear, quite sure that she had heard him.

"I love you too," Myk smiled and turned her face to look at him, giving him a kiss on the nose.

They often spent their afternoons in this position, with nothing better to do. They had gotten over the physical stuff of relationships, and were bored, but not with each other.

"I love you," Lash said again, quite out of things to say.

"I love you too." Myk turned her face back to the ceiling and closed her eyes.

--_  
_

_You think you lost your love,  
__but I saw her yesterday,  
__it's you she's thinking of  
__and she told me what to say  
__She said she loves you,  
__and you know that can't be bad  
__She said she love you,  
__and you know you should be glad_

_She said you hurt her soul,  
__She almost lost her mind,  
__But now she says she knows,  
__You're not the hurting kind_

**6. She Loves You- The Beatles**

"Dude," Speed nudged Lash in the shoulder. "I just talked to Myk."

Lash raised his head off the table, he looked tired and miserable. "... You did?"

"Yeah man," Speed was smiling from ear to ear. "She says she misses you."

"She misses me?" Lash sat up. "Like, really? You mean..."

"Yeah, dog!" Speed pushed Lash's shoulder. "She wants you back!"

"Even after I cheated on her?" Lash said, almost to himself, rather confused.

"She says she forgive you, and she knows you wont do it again."

Lash smiled like he'd just seen Jesus.

"Awesome."

--

_Try to see it my way  
__Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?  
__While you see it your way  
__Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone_

_We can work it out  
__We can work it out_

_Think of what you're saying  
__you can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright  
__Think of what I'm saying  
__We can work it out and get it straight or say goodnight_

_Life is very short, and there's no time  
__for fussing and fighting my friend  
__I have always thought that it's a crime  
__So I will ask you once again_

**7. We Can Work It Out- The Beatles**

"You're _late,_" Myk stared up from the dinner table over cold food, exhausted and falling asleep.

"I know, I'm sorry. There were some _things-" _Lash started to explain as he put his jacket and briefcase down.

"_Things_?" Myk looked up at him, rubbing her forehead. "Things like screwing your secretary or something?"

"No- not things like that," Lash snapped. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, you know, for screwing your secretary," Myk stood slowly and picked up her still full plate, walking to the kitchen.

"I'm not- _Myk_!" Lash quickly followed her to the kitchen. He grabbed Myk's shoulder to turn her around, and she looked up at him with out expression. Lash angrily knocked the plate out of her hands, and it shattered on the floor.

"_Why _don't you be_lieve_ me?" He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. She lolled her head to one side, closing her eyes.

"Because you've done it before... why not do it again?"

"Shut up!" He yelled in her face. "Shut up! Shut _up!_ You fucking bitch!" He pushed her away, and she stumbled a few steps backwards.

"It's okay," She said, still with out emotion. "We can work it out."

--

_Oh I need your love babe,  
__guess you know it's true  
__Hope you need my love, babe,  
__just like I need you._

_Hold me, love me  
__Hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
__eight days a week_

_Love you every day girl,  
__always on my mind  
__one thing I can say, girl,  
__Love you all the time._

**8. Eight Days A Week- The Beatles**

"Lash!" Myk cooed, holding the bouquet of roses close to her chest. "Aww!"

"Yeah, it is, uh, our anniversary and stuff," Lash folded his hands behind his back and smirked down at Myk, who was smelling the flowers.

"You remembered?" She looked up at him, stars in her eyes.

"Of course I remembered!" Lash laughed and tucked some hair behind Myk's ear. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno," Myk shrugged. "Guys just usually don't remember those sort of things..." Her face fell. "I didn't get _you_ anything!"

"Aw," Lash shrugged. "S'okay."

"Don't worry," Myk wiggled her eyebrows. "I can think of something really great to give you later."

--

_Can't buy me love, love,  
__Can't by me love..._

__

I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend,

_if it makes you feel alright  
__I'll get you anything, my friend.  
__if it makes you feel alright  
__coz I don't care too much for money,  
__Money can't buy me love_

_I'll give you all I've got to give,  
__if you say you'll love me too  
__I may not have a lot to give,  
__but what I got I'll give to you_

**9. Can't Buy Me Love- The Beatles**

"Lets go to the movies," Myk said, leaning back on Lash's couch.

"I don't have any money," Lash raised an eyebrow at Myk, who shrugged.

"Never stopped you before," She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"That's okay," Myk slid off the couch to sit on the floor next to Lash. "I like just being with you anyway."

--

_It's been a hard days night  
__and I've been working like a dog  
__It's been a hard days night  
__I should be sleepin like a log  
__But when I get home to you,  
__I find the things that you do  
__They make me feel alright_

_you know I work all day,  
__to get you money to buy you things  
__and it's worth it just to hear you say  
__you're gonna give me everything  
__So why on earth should I moan  
__Coz when I get you alone  
__You know I feel okay_

_When I'm home everything seems to be right  
__When I'm home, feeling you holding me tight_

**10. Hard Days Night- The Beatles**

"I'm home!" Lash came through the door, on time for once.

"Thank the lord," Myk rushed through the room and lept on to Lash, kissing him all over his face.

The couple had been married for about six months, and things were going swimmingly. Lash had an office job, and he supported Myk while she went to school full time.

"Did you miss me?" Lash said sarcastically. Myk dropped off of him and stood in front of him, a full foot shorter than his six-foot-two.

"More than you know," Myk grabbed his hand and led him toward the bed room.

--

LOL did you like them? it was fun to write them.

D: D: D: it's like 1:15 AM right now! i need to go to tehsl33pz0rz!

well

:D

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


End file.
